powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drilltron
Drilltron The Drilltron (D-10) is a Viratron that Enter created with the "bore" Metavirus & a power drill to accompany him in infiltrating the Energy Management Center's Development Department, wherein Trevor was waiting to deliver blueprints for the Beetle Grappler. Thanks to its drill motif, this Viratron can move through the ground with ease. It managed to infiltrate the data room where Bradley & Jacob were at. When it attempted to take the plans from the computer modem, Bradley smashed the computer tower, changing its directive to obtain the hard drive disk. After a battle with Ranger Blue 2.0, it was deleted when Bradley pinned its drill arm into the ground with two Binocular Sabers, then blasted it with a charged shot from the Camera Laser. Its data was used to create the DrillZord from a Virazord Alpha Unit. Later on, a second Drilltron was created by Enter. Profile *Identification Number: D-10 *Install Metavirus: "Bore" *Production Motif: Electric drill *Height: 197 cm. (6 feet, 5.55 inches) *Weight: 259 kg. (570 lbs.) DrillZord The DrillZord (D-10) is a Virazord Alpha Unit, with the properties of the Drilltron, namely the drill arm. The Virazord's arrival baffled the Ranger Operators, as although the countdown for its arrival had ended, it was nowhere to be found. Ranger Red 2.0 deduced that since it can appear anywhere 3km away from Drilltron, then it could only be underground. DrillZord began attacking from beneath the ground, & it became necessary to use the GB Megazord to use its Dimensional Crush attack, which could hit DrillZord even below ground, without damaging the city with it. Later on, it was revealed that this Virazord had a HackZord jettison pod, which was blown out of the Virazord's destruction. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1470 t Drilltron 2.0 The Drilltron 2.0 is a Viratron that Enter created with the "bore" Metavirus to fight the Ranger Operators. Like the Drilltron before it, this Viratron has the power to swiftly bore through the ground. However, this Viratron has a different mentality. It has a rather odd one, as it has the tendency to be a little shy & timid. However, this is a front, as he uses this to make his opponents underestimate him. During the fight with Ranger Yellow 2.0 & Ranger Silver 2.0, Ranger Yellow 2.0 hit her Weakpoint, & was almost killed by Drilltron 2.0 after he shot out the sweets in her hand to refuel, had not Ranger Silver intervene & give her a branch with tree sap. This Viratron was finally deleted when Ranger Yellow 2.0 & Ranger Silver 2.0 hit this Viratron with a shot from the Super-Optic Laser & a Stag Attack Slash from Ranger Silver 2.0's DriveBlade. Profile *Identification Number: D-10 *Install Metavirus: "Bore" VER.2 *Production Motif: Electric Drill *Height: 197 cm. (6 feet, 5.55 inches) *Weight: 259 kg. (570 lbs.) DrillZord 2.0 The DrillZord 2.0 (D-10) is a Virazord Alpha Unit, with the properties of the Drilltron 2.0, namely the drills for arms & the shoulder pads. This Virazord is just like its predecessor, as it hid underground & avoid fighting face to face. However, unlike the first DrillZord, it had twice as many HackZords, & it was over 3,000 meters below the surface, right inside a raw Enetron vein. This Virazord had guerrilla-style tactics, & was popping in & out of the earth around the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode, & generally being a tough target to hit. However, it was caught by the Beetle Grappler's hook after Ranger Red 2.0 hatched a plan to get the Virazord out of the ground. It was then reeled back up to the surface, though Ranger Silver 2.0 used the Stag Striker: Animal Mode to haul the Virazord with little warning into the city, leaving it open for Ranger Gold 2.0 to fight with it on even ground. It was shut down by the Beetle Grappler: Fighter Mode's Beetle Cannon Burst. Profile *Height: 50.5 m *Weight: 1490 t Notes *DrillZord is the first Virazord to not actually be shown on screen until it's destruction. *Unlike the original version, DrillZord 2.0 was clearly seen before it's destruction. See Also *Drilloid - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *DrillZord - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *Drilloid 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters *DrillZord 2 - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Monster Category:Evil Zord